Watching
by Tiw-K
Summary: Summary: A fic about someone who watches Harry.


**A/N**: This is just some short little fic I wrote while bored.

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Something is definitely wrong with Harry. 

I should know. I have always watched my most hated enemy. Ever since the day he rejected my friendship first year.

I'm not entirely sure why I watch him now. I first did it to find his weakness. I'd watch him carefully each day and would pick out the things he tried to avoid. Now, I watch him out of habit. It's interesting how I know more about Harry than his friends know.

Harry may think he's able to hide those bruises and scars from view. But I can see them. I notice them in potion class. Angry red marks dancing up his arm. Making a painting of beautiful colors on perfect flesh.

I can see slash marks behind and over his neck. With some nasty black bruises not quite healed from the past summer. Marks of long fingernails that cut into the skin making a design like a tattoo necklace.

I also see slashes running up and down his back. I saw them when he was taking a shower after a really long quidditch practice. It was a real beautiful sight. Watching him wince as soap sunk into the wounds. I would have laughed if he hadn't looked so pathetic.

I'm the only person who notices those injuries because I'm the only one who knows where to look. I also hide scars like him. I get mine from my parents when I mess up in school. I got a lot this summer because my father wasn't around.

The scars don't bother me at all. I'm used to having them. Harry isn't though. It's obvious how he tries to hide them. I'm surprised no one else has noticed. Maybe they just don't care.

Now that I think about it no one has noticed them because they are worried about other things. Ever since this year has started Harry has avoided his friends. Granger and Weasel have finally gotten together. They practically ignore Harry and so he has started ignoring them as well. What a friendship they had.

Harry hasn't only just avoided his friends. He's been avoiding everyone ever since sixth year started. Something big must have happened to cause this change. And I don't think it has anything to do with his scars.

Harry has become almost like one of those muggle things. A machine? I'm not sure. He hasn't been eating and sleeping much. He has been reading more and more books and practicing more dangerous spells.

I have done some morning patrols and have seen Harry sneaking out. I always follow him. He doesn't make it challenging. And he always goes to the same spot. He sits down by the lake and lies there till class starts.

Sometimes he practices magic, but most of the time he reads. It's quite interesting the choice of books he's taken to reading. Each new book travels deeper into the dark arts. I'm surprised no one else has noticed.

But then again, no one else watches Harry like I do. They only look for his fake smiles and then leave him alone. I used to hate him for getting all the attention. That's why I started watching him. I don't hate him anymore.

Harry hasn't had a very good life. Everyone puts their hopes and dreams into him and expects him to make everything right. They don't really care about who Harry is, only that he does what he is supposed to do.

It's hard to be jealous of that. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about Harry. I don't love him. If I did I would have tried to help him. I feel no need to do that yet. I just watch him to make sure he doesn't break.

He is very strong and powerful. In more ways than just magic. Many horrible things have happened to him and he still hasn't given up on life. I would have known. I have done so before and see no evidence on Harry.

I'm going to continue to watch the hope of the wizarding world. I know that the pressure has already broken him a little. But I'm going to make sure it doesn't break him completely. Harry doesn't deserve that sort of life. I'm going to make sure he survives.

Maybe someday I'll love Harry. I started out hating him, at the moment I'm just plain interested. It's only a matter of time before I start loving him. When I do I'll have courage to save him from the world. For now I'm just going to continue to watch him.


End file.
